Tao's little confession
by Queen Etna
Summary: After defeating the Dark Dragon,Tao wants to continue onward with her little love to Max.Will Max love her back?(in chapters.please Read and Review!)
1. Default Chapter

As the days pass by,I wonder if I will ever find true love....I mean....I love Max a lot....But what would happen if I confessed my love to him?Will he reject me?Or would he love me back??I feel like he likes Princess Narsha a lot....she always talk to him..and he always talk back.....will there be a time when I talk to him alone..together...?Nobody knows how I feel...I really don't show much about loving someone.....if I did,will everyone notice??will I get caught??As I think about this I thought about how my father and mother fell in love...I didn't really ask about it but....when they told me how they fell in love...I wanted to fall in love too.It sounded so romantic....it was something I couldn't ever forget.I wonder if Max feels the same way as me,trying to get someone....but I shouldn't always worry about other people...it might just make them mad.  
  
"Hey Tao...I really lo.....".Those words he told me...was he about to say love?If he did then who did he really love?Those words he told me makes my heart aches.I wanted to know badly what he meant.Its like everytime I look at Max,he makes me want to smile.But I couldn't...for some reason I don't want to smile....is it because im shy??Or is it because I don't like Max???Oh..I don't know anymore....I feel like my losing my mind over a little crush.But this means so much to me...I cant bear to forget this...this love I have for Max....im sorry Max but I cant forget you....I love you a lot Max...forever and a day.....No matter what you say or do....I cant leave you....My heart desires you Max....im sorry.....  
  
Today I worked on my magic skills.I got kind of carried away.....but then Max came and helped me....there i just stood....shocked from shyness.....Max was helping me so much....Everybody started laughing at me for being so weak in the Shining Force....there i just standed.crying....Max didnt care how much people laugh at me.Because he knows that im really strong in the inside no matter what.Those words he told me....."Tao...dont care about what other people think.I know your strong Tao.Believe in yourself..."it made smile.I wasnt embarrassed anymore.I trusted in Max.He was right.Im strong.And I can be stronger one day.

* * *

Evon:well this is part 1 of my story!!I hoped you like it!!!  
  
Angelique:please leave some reviews for this story!!!  
  
Tao:we would be really glad if you did!!!  
  
Evon:sorry if part 1 was abit short.... 


	2. Words of love

"Tao!!!Are you alright?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah im fine...are you alright??"  
  
"I guess..I only have some scratches...."  
  
"Max....I think you should rest...."  
  
"I cant rest until I defeat the monster!!"  
  
".........."  
  
Those words he told me....it made me think he shouted at me...he wanted to win.He didn't care at me at all.Maybe I was bad at getting someone to love me.....maybe I wont ever find true love.Max was kind of upset.Was it because we lost to the monster?Or was it because he shouted at me?But no matter what answer he gives me,I wont care.I will make him happy again.Even if it doesn't concern me,I will still try to make him happy.I couldn't care less on how much he shouted at me right now.It wont change the fact that I love him a lot.  
  
As I went to Max,I thought about how my mother and father got together.Did they argue and have some problems like me??Or did they have a normal relationship that became love??I didn't exspect it to be the first answer.When I was 5,I started to care for my mother and father.They looked so happy with eachother.I wouldn't really think that they fell in love by arguing.So I never asked them when I was young how they fell in love.I thought the first answer was right.But I wasn't so sure now.I mean,even though sometimes me and Max argue,it doesn't mean we hate eachother.Does this mean that this happened to my mother and father too?But I likely think not.Sometimes I feel that my mother and father fell in love in a different way that I don't even know.When I finally reached Max,Max was still upset.I started worrying.I was scared that maybe Max has something to tell me.I patted Max in the back.He got startled.Then he looked at me.His eyes were so bright but so depressing.I couldn't smile.There was something in me that didn't let me smile.All I could do was look at him,sadly.Max nevered had those eyes before.Even when his brother,Kane,died.Then I started to cry.I couldn't help myself.It was too much to bear.Max was upset because he wanted to tell me something.Something he thought I wouldn't bear.But he knew he couldn't hold it inside of him for a long time.So he had to say it to me.Then suddenly Luke came in,serious.He told Max about the problem and leaded him to it.Max's face then got serious.And then he left,leaving me behind.  
  
I wonder what he was trying to say to me when we together alone.Was he going to say that he doesn't love me?Or was he about to say he loves me??I didn't know for sure but I was thinking it was because he wanted to say that he doesn't love me.I hardly had any sleep after those words he told me.I wanted to know what he was about to tell me.This feeling in my heart...it aches.I wanted to know the answer.I couldn't hold it anymore.I was losing my mind.I wanted to know the answer.Im sorry Max...Im so selfish....I cant do anything on my own....I want to know your answer Max.What were you going to say to me.Thinking of this made me lay on the floor.There I just saw the ceiling.I kept thinking about how he would say it.In a depressed voice or in a happy voice.I didn't really care much about it.I thought about how my mother or father would feel if there in this situation.What would they do?Did this happen to them one time?I wasn't so sure about it.My parents were so full of mysteries.I never ever got to figure about them.Only when I ask then I find out about them.There was never a time when I found out something about them with out asking.I started to think about it.Was there ever a time I found out something about them without asking??Nope there wasn't ever a time.This then made me giggle.I never once giggled like this.If I giggled like this when im with Max,he would be smiling then being depressed.

* * *

Evon:Well that's the end of part 2!!!!  
  
Angelique:please read and review again!!!  
  
Tao:tell us if we need to continue more of this!!!  
  
Max:Zzzzz.......  
  
Everyone:sigh 


End file.
